pocketmonsterspecialfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Chronicles Hearts
Team Chronicles Hearts is the team that represents the Chronicles Hearts Guild in the Grand Magic Games. Creation Preliminaries Team Chronicles Hearts participates in the Grand Magic Games preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth in which they have to be one of the first eight teams to reach the battle ground, Domus Flau. *Team Chronicles Hearts passes on the main event in 2nd place. Day One Event: Hidden Team Chronicles Hearts competes in the first event, "Hidden". Players must find their opposition in a maze of clones and wild Pokémon, attacking them to gain points whilst avoiding being detected themselves, accidentally attacking clones or Pokémon or getting hit by the Pokémons itself - which will result in a loss of one point. The participating Mage with the most points at the end of the event, wins. *Team Chronicles Hearts selects Misato Hikage to participate in this event. *Misato finishes in second place, earning Team Chronicles Hearts 8 points. Battle: Jin Kisaragi vs. Arania Web After coming second in the first event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the second battle of day 1, the organizers choose Jin Kisaragi to compete for Chronicles Hearts. *Jin Kisaragi battles Arania Web from Team Mermaid Heel. *Jin wins the battle, earning Team Chronicles Hearts 10 points. Day Two Event: Chariot Team Chronicles Hearts competes in the second event, "Chariot". Players and their Pokémon are to race on top of interconnected chariots with the top points awarded to the first team to reach the goal. *Team Chronicles Hearts selects Ragna to participate in this event. *Ragna finishes in first place, earning Team Chronicles Hearts 10 points. Battle: Ragna the Bloodedge vs. Riku Rokudo After coming first in the second event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the second battle of day 2, the organizers choose Ragna to compete for Chronicles Hearts. *Ragna the Bloodedge battles Riku Rokudo from Team Region Fairy A. *Ragna loses the battle, earning Team Chronicles Hearts 0 points. Day Three Event: Pandemonium & MPF Team Chronicles Hearts competes in the third event, "Pandemonium". Players have to defeat wild Pokémons on different levels using only their Pokémon to earn points. *Team Chronicles Hearts selects Roku Klein to participate in this event. *No one competes; Tetsuya finishes the event alone. To let the other teams score the other points and develop a ranking, the organisers plan for the remaining seven teams to compete in a secondary event, called "MPF" where they must hit a Magic Power Finder with the most powerful attack they can muster. *Roku hits the meter and receives a score of 8999, granting him third place, and 6 points for Team Chronicles Hearts. Battle: Misato Hikage vs. Eve Tearm After coming third in the third event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the second battle of day 3, the organizers choose Misato to compete for Chronicles Hearts. *Misato Hikage battles Eve Tearm from Team Blue Pegasus. *Misato wins the battle, earning 10 points for his team. Day Four Event: Naval Battle Team Chronicles Hearts competes in the fourth event, "Naval Battle". Players and their Pokémon swim inside a floating sphere of water and are required to knock each other out to win. *Team Chronicles Hearts selects Rini Lockhart to participate in this event. *Rini finishes in fourth place, earning Team Chronicles Hearts 4 points. Tag Battle: Roku Klein & Vanitas vs. Lyon Vastia & Yuka Suzuki After coming fourth in the fourth event, a tag battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the first battle of day 4, the organizers choose Roku Klein and Vanitas to compete for Chronicles Hearts. *Roku Klein and Vanitas battle Lyon Vastia and Yuka Suzuki from Team Lamia Scale. *The battle ends in a draw, earning Team Chronicles Hearts and Team Lamia Scale 5 points each. Battles & Events Category:Factions Category:Chronicles Hearts Members